Releasing Tension
by shotofvanilla
Summary: What I see happening after the Finn and Blaine scene in "Hold On To Sixteen." Kurt helps Blaine relax with a nice massage and... other stuff. Klaine. Rated M for a reason.


**I wasn't able to send this through my friend, so I don't know how good this even is. But either way, enjoy. **

Blaine leaned his head against the cool tile of the McKinley shower, letting the hot stream of water run down his back, loosening some of the knots that had built up over the past few days. Between all the issues with Finn and Sebastian, this new argument with Sam was not a welcome addition to his life. He sighed deeply, knowing it wasn't really either of their faults, and that he shouldn't have let the idea of using sex to appeal to the judges (after all, he had said the same thing last year, hadn't he?) but it just got…difficult sometimes, especially when he thought about all the bullying he had put up with prior to Dalton.

Soon after he had come out, Blaine went to school every day, facing slurs and insults, people calling him _wrong_ or a _fag_, with _cocksucker _and _slut_ tossed in there a few times. It was why he pushed Karofsky the night of the benefit. It was why he had pushed Sam today. It was eventually led him here to the gym with a punching bag, trying to remember the anger management lessons he had gone through.

He punched the tile, wincing as the pain traveled up his arm. Sure, the talk with Finn had lifted a lot of the weight off of his shoulders, but he was still stressed about the whole ordeal. He knew that Sam was probably right, but that didn't stop the fear of being branded as worthless from coming.

Blaine heard the door open and ignored it, figuring it was just some jock who had forgotten something in a locker. It wasn't until he heard the soft clicking of boots on tile that he realized it was Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out softly.

"In here."

Kurt approached the stall slowly, talking to Blaine as he walked.

"Are you okay? Finn said that you were 'dealing with it' down here."

Blaine sighed again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… stressed and all. I'll be out in a minute."

There was a thoughtful pause before Kurt answered. "Hm. Take your time, okay?"

Blaine didn't respond, closing his eyes as Kurt's boots clicked away. He stood in the shower stream a moment longer, knowing that he should continue washing up, but Kurt had said "take your time," hadn't he?

Just then, the plastic shower curtain rustled and moved. Blaine started suddenly, half turning around.

To find that Kurt had slipped into the shower, naked and slightly wet from the bit of shower stream that was hitting him.

"Turn around," he said softly, walking towards Blaine.

"Kurt-"

"Turn around."

Blaine obliged, facing the tile wall again and desperately trying not to think about how his very naked boyfriend had just joined him in the shower. He wasn't sure what Kurt's plan was, but getting turned on _right now_ might prove to be counterproductive. Despite this, he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, but really, who was going to blame him?

Kurt's hands rested on his shoulders, and he shivered under Kurt's cold touch. His fingers began to knead at the muscle there, warming slightly, and Blaine sighed in relief at the feeling.

"Better?" Kurt asked, digging his finger in with more pressure.

"You have no idea," Blaine all but moaned. He rolled his shoulders a bit, closing his eyes as the tension was worked away.

Kurt didn't reply, but started humming as he massaged Blaine, sometimes peppering his neck with light kisses. It took Blaine a while to recognize the tune, and when he did he chucked a bit.

"Of all the Panic! At the Disco songs, Kurt, 'Kaleidoscope Eyes"? Really?"

"What wrong with that?" Kurt's voice was right near his ear, closer than earlier, and his touches grew more sensual as time passed. Blaine shivered again, but it had nothing to do with being cold.

"I don't know," he commented, trying to keep his voice from sounding breathless. "It just seemed… a bit odd, don't you think?"

Kurt hummed in response, moving closer to Blaine again. "Or maybe, this is a better song." He hummed the first few bars of another song, then pulled Blaine back against him roughly, allowing Blaine to feel his erection against his back.

Blaine tried to bite back a groan, but failed once Kurt kissed up to his ear, then murmured, "_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster."_

Blaine spun around, and Kurt reached to meet him, kissing him underneath the warm stream of the shower. They both moaned simultaneously as their erections rubbed against each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while sucking his tongue into his mouth, and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to lessen what little distance was between them. He felt the cold tile against his back as Kurt pushed him into the wall beneath the head of the shower.

They broke for air, and Blaine took that as an advantage to begin kissing down Kurt's throat, immediately nipping at the collarbone. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's wet hair, moaning. He ran the other one hand up Blaine's chest, pinching his nipples. Kurt tugged him up for a kiss again, and Blaine's head hit the back of the tile as their tongues fought for dominance. Kurt's hands traveled to his waist, keeping him against the wall as he moved his lips to Blaine's ear.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, snaking his tongue out to lick the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine could only nod, especially when Kurt's hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing lightly. Kurt kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip as he stroked Blaine, twisting his hand just the way Blaine liked it the he head. Blaine tried to get a hand between them, but Kurt just batted his hand away, pulling back to look him straight in the eye.

"This is about you, okay? You can repay me another time."

Their lips met again, except this kiss was slightly sweet, and the two of them took their time, memorizing each other's mouth with their tongues. Then Kurt's hand started moving again and Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth.

"K-Kurt," he stuttered out, panting wildly. "P-please."

Kurt's hand stilled again, and Blaine whimpered at the loss of friction. "What do you want?"

Blaine's mind flashed to a million different places, but Kurt somehow knew what he wanted before he did, kissing down his chest, circling his tongue around each nipple, until he was kneeling before him, leaving a purple hickey at his hipping bone.

Their eyes met for a second, and Kurt winked before sinking his lips around Blaine's cock, taking him until his nose was pressed against the sparse hair near his stomach. Blaine tried to keep his hips from moving as the wet heat of Kurt's mouth caused him to call out, the pleasure coursing through him making him throw his head against the tile behind him.

"Fuck, Kurt," he panted, twisting a hand into Kurt's hair. The other crept up his own chest to pinch and twist his nipples. "Your mouth, fuck."

Kurt smiled a bit around him, bobbing slightly and swirling his tongue around the head. He moved one hand to his own cock, stroking himself as he continued to work his mouth. He relaxed his throat and hallowed out his cheeks, looking up at Blaine with lust-filled eyes.

Blaine got the message and widened his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Are- are you sure?"

Kurt pulled off of him entirely, the shower stream running down his body and making him look hotter than Blaine had ever seen him. "I want you to fuck my face, Blaine." He sunk his mouth around Blaine and concentrated on breathing through his nose.

Blaine began moving his hips, slowly at first, and Kurt moved the hand that wasn't on his dick to squeeze Blaine's ass. He listened as Blaine's breathing grew more and more uneven as his hips moved faster. He felt how heavy Blaine's cock was on his tongue and stroked himself as Blaine's hands tightened in his hair.

"Fuck, Kurt. Kurt I'm so close, s-so-"He broke off when he glanced down at Kurt, whose lips were wet and stretched around his dick, meeting his gaze from under his lashes. His hips bucked again and he came wordlessly, and Kurt swallowed every drop before coming himself, moaning around Blaine's cock, which was still in his mouth.

When they were both done, Kurt pulled off completely, sitting on the back of his heel, panting. Blaine pulled him to his feet and kissed his soundly, moaning when he tasted himself in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt glanced around him when they broke apart, smirking.

"Good thing we're already in the shower. Easy cleanup," he quipped, and Blaine laughed loudly, smiling into another kiss, feeling more relaxed then he had in weeks.

**So that was fun.**

**Question: If I included more… stuff like this, in my other stories (not **_**exactly**_** this, as I'd probably post it separately, but just… make-outs and more kissing and stuff) would you enjoy it? Yay or nay? (I'm talking about "A Walk in Central Park" mainly)**

**Anyways, review and follow me on tumblr: icyhands-starlighteyes**


End file.
